The present invention relates to an overhead light assembly for use in a vehicle and particularly to a directable and variable intensity light assembly.
Courtesy lights are commonly used in vehicles to provide interior lighting for ingress and egress or for interior illumination when, for example, reading a map or other material in low ambient light conditions. Overhead consoles frequently include lights for providing spot lighting which is directable utilizing a ball and socket or "bullet" type mounting structure. Some lights provide selectable lenses for providing both diffuse and spot lighting. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,686,609; 5,070,434; and 5,508,897 are representative of such selectable lighting assemblies.
There remains a need, however, for a directable lighting system which can also vary the intensity of light according to the particular need at the time of use such that regardless of the type of light, i.e. direct or diffuse, the intensity of the light can be varied as well as the direction of the light.